The glass substrates with thickness less than 150 micrometers are called as “ultra-thin flexible glass substrates”. The “ultra-thin flexible glass substrates” have better optical properties (e.g. transmittance) and are flexible. Therefore, the “ultra-thin flexible glass substrates” can be used in a variety of applications, for example, e-papers, flexible solar cells, touch panels, and OLED displays.
The “ultra-thin flexible glass substrates” are usually manufactured under a roll-to-roll process due to the flexibility of the ultra-thin flexible glass substrates. During the roll-to-roll process, different sections of a roll of glass substrate are rolled together. Specially, the radial inner sections of the glass substrate will be in contact with the adjacent radial outer sections of the glass substrate. The contact will cause that the inner sections adhere to the adjacent outer sections. Accordingly, when the glass substrate is rolled out from the roller, the glass substrates are easily broken owing to the adhesion between the sections. In additional, the electronic components disposed on the glass substrate are easily broken or damaged as well.